


Observado

by Willow_Morgan



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Morgan/pseuds/Willow_Morgan
Summary: Una escena después del apocalipsis.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Observado

—Esta vez casi lo atrapo, te lo juro Dolores, es un tipo muy escurridizo.

Número cinco bebió con avidez el agua de la botella, resoplando al terminar. Había corrido entre las ruinas durante horas persiguiendo al que le espiaba. LLevaba notando durante días su presencia, vislumbrando un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, pero en cuanto se daba la vuelta, el lugar estaba vacío.

—Le he tendido trampas, pero no ha caído en una sola de ellas. Es un diablo muy astuto, pero no podrá escaparse para siempre. El tiempo es lo único que nos sobra ¿verdad Dolores?

Su mente se desplazó de vuelta a las ecuaciones y las posibilidades. El tiempo era un tesoro, un recurso utilizable si sabías cómo. Su padre había tratado de explicárselo y él no había escuchado. Pero era muy listo, encontraría la manera y que le dieran al viejo. Ya estaba muerto… todos lo estaban. 

—¿Qué? —Número cinco parpadeó, desconcertado durante unos segundos. Miró a Dolores con el ceño fruncido—. No Dolores, no voy a dejarle en paz, nos sigue a hurtadillas, eso no lo haría una persona de la que te puedes fiar.

En el horizonte el Sol empezaba a caer lentamente, aletargado y redondo, como uno de esos polis después de hincharse a donut, esos que siempre se alegraban tanto de tener a la Umbrella Academy haciendo su trabajo. Ríete de la explotación infantil en la India.

—¿Qué qué va a querer de nosotros? Nuestros suministros o a ti. Podría soportar que nos quitará el agua y la comida que tanto me ha costado conseguir, pero tu eres irremplazable, no podría vivir sin ti Dolores, eres mi fuerza para aguantar en este sitio. Si, yo también te quiero.

  
  


1.

  
  


Esa era la rutina, caminaba durante toda la mañana con el Sol castigando su espalda mientras rebuscaba entre las ruinas la limosna que el holocausto le había dejado. Una lata por aquí, un pastelito caducado por allá… y cuando empezaba la tarde le sentía a su espalda. Rápido, pero al parecer no muy madrugador. Se había preguntado si se pasaba la noche tratando de encontrar la manera de atravesar sus defensas, eso explicaría que durmiera hasta tan tarde. 

Pero el pobre zopenco no podía esperar que las ruinas hubieran dado el regalo perfecto a Número cinco, justo la pieza que necesitaba para atraparte esta vez. Llevaba una mano vendada, una improvisación que había tenido que hacer al dar con el objeto. Un trozo de espejo que le había cortado como una cuchilla y al mismo tiempo había relampagueado en su cerebro como la respuesta a un enigma ancestral.

Sacó el espejo con una mano, sosteniendo con firmeza el pico en la otra. El espejo se movió con cautela en su mano, dirigido con cuidado para que no alertara con un reflejo al enemigo. En cuanto el borde de su perfil se dibujó en el objeto, calculó rápidamente la posición y se giró asestando un fuerte golpe con la herramienta.

Un latigazo y una vibración recorrieron su brazo. El pico había impactado contra los restos de un muro y allí, clavada y devolviéndole la mirada, estaba su sombra. 

  
  


2.

  
  


Número cinco se dejó caer al lado de Dolores, drenado completamente de la energía que había reunido todos aquellos días, tratando de cazar a un fantasma de su mente. La preocupación de poder estar volviéndose loco le reconcomia.

—Por eso me dijiste que no le persiguiera ¿verdad Dolores? Tú ya sabías que era sólo un delirio mío, que estamos solos, tú y yo contra el mundo.

Observó el horizonte, lleno de escombros y muerte con una desolación en la mirada que superaba con creces la de aquel mundo muerto.

—Querías que mantuviera un poquito de esperanza y tuviera algo más en lo que pensar que en comida y ecuaciones, lo entiendo, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. Sólo te tengo a ti Dolores, tienes que ayudarme a mantenerme cuerdo, no alentar mis delirios. Te necesito.

Abrazó a Dolores y cerró los ojos para descansar un rato. Ahora que ya sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, podía dormir profundamente, pero sólo un rato. Seguía teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo para salvar a su familia, pero sólo una vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
